Les 76ème Hunger Games de Narnia
by Lolli2678
Summary: Voldemort en a plus qu'assez de se faire battre par Harry Potter. Il part alors se réfugier dans le monde de Narnia où il fait siéger son nouveau QG avec ses mangemorts. Découvrant que les 76ème Hunger Games ont été annulés en Amérique du Nord, il décide de les recréer à Narnia. Et pour se faire, il va chercher les combattants de la prophétie qui seront les prochains tributs.
1. Chapitre 01

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Après plusieurs réflexions sur le fait de poster cette fanfiction ou pas, j'ai décidé de le faire. Je sais que les parodies sont le genre d'histoire le plus critiqué. Pourtant, j'ai passé du temps dessus alors j'avais envie de vous la faire partager. :) C'est une crossover avec cinq fandoms : Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Narnia, Twilight et Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Une grande partie se trouve à Narnia et une petite à Poudlard. Sinon, tous les personnages viennent des différents fandoms. L'humour est bien sûr à prendre au second degré. Je ne fais aucun bashing sur les personnages, j'exagère seulement leur caractère. Comme c'est une parodie, j'ai présenté les dialogues comme une pièce de théâtre car tout ce joue dans la parole et non les gestes. J'espère tout de même que vous arriverez à suivre. x)

**Titre** : Les 76ème Hunger Games de Narnia - Chapitre 01

**Résumé** : Voldemort s'ennuie dans le monde magique et en a plus qu'assez de se faire battre par Harry Potter. Il part alors se réfugier dans le monde de Narnia où il fait siéger son nouveau QG avec ses mangemorts. Découvrant que les 76ème Hunger Games ont été annulés après la révolte menée par Katniss Everdeen en Amérique du Nord, le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de les recréer à Narnia. Et pour se faire, il va chercher les combattants de la prophétie qui seront les prochains tributs.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling, Suzanne Collins, CS Lewis, Stephenie Meyer et JRR Tolkien.

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

**Poudlard - Forêt Interdite**

_Bella Swan et Cedric-Edward Diggory Cullen, deux élèves de Poufsouffle à l'école Poudlard, se promènent dans la Forêt Interdite._

Bella : Oooh Cedric-Edward, j'ai tellement peur dans cet endroit si sombre !

_Elle prend un air dramatique et fait mine de s'évanouir. Cedric-Edward prend alors les mains de sa chère et tendre dans les siennes et plonge ses yeux mystérieux dans les siens._

Cedric-Edward : Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je serai toujours là pour toi ! Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive, même si je dois y perdre la vie !

Bella : Oh Cedric-Edward...

_Soudain, un homme surgit de la pénombre._

? : Bonjour.

Cedric-Edward : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH ! LACHE-MOI TOI ! _(il pousse Bella et s'enfuit en courant) _

Bella : Pff... m'en fou, j't'ai trompé avec Susan Bones.

? : _(il sort sa baguette magique)_ Accio vampire-tapette !_ (Cedric-Edward se retrouve téléporté jusqu'à lui et Bella)_

Cedric-Edward : _(il sort sa baguette à son tour)_ Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

? : Tue l'auuuuutre !

Cedric-Edward & Bella : Quoi ?

? : Ah non, ce n'est pas dans ce script là. Tu mourras plus tard.

Cedric-Edward :_ (il hausse les épaules)_ Ca me va, tant que je ne meurs pas maintenant.

? : Bref, prosternez-vous devant Lord Voldemort !

Bella : Qui ?

Voldemort : Voldemort ! Lord Voldemort ! Le célèbre mage noir !

Cedric-Edward : Ca me dit quelque chose.

Bella : Connais pas.

Voldemort : ...

Bella : Vous êtes une sorte d'elfe ?

Voldemort : Non.

Bella : Pourtant vous avez presque la même tête.

Cedric-Edward : Il s'est passé quoi avec votre nez ?

Voldemort : MAIS TAISEZ-VOUS ! JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT LE CELEBRE MAGE NOIR, CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM !

Cedric-Edward & Bella : Aaaaah oui ! Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

Bella : Normal qu'on ne vous connaisse pas si on ne peut pas prononcer votre nom.

Voldemort : Il faut que je prévienne Pettigrow à ce sujet... _(il reprend un air mystérieux)_ Bon, si je viens vous voir aujourd'hui c'est parce que vous avez été choisis par la prophétie de Ljubaknama pour être..._ (il se vêtit soudain d'une perruque bleue et d'un costume à paillette)_ Les prochains tributs des 76ème Hunger Games annuels !

Cedric-Edward : Des quoi ?

Voldemort : Les Hunger Games, les Jeux de la faim ! Dans mon nouveau royaume : Narnia !

Bella : Ah, ça consiste à manger ?

Cedric-Edward : Narnia, c'est un continent ?

Voldemort : J'abandonne, ils n'ont aucun Q.I. De toute façon, ils mourront avant la première minute, en descendant de la plateforme en métal.

Bella : Si je comprend bien, ça consiste à manger une plateforme ?

Voldemort : ...

Bella : C'est ça ?

Voldemort : ...Oui, c'est exactement ça.

Bella : Cool.

Cedric-Edward : Ca a l'air drôle, j'accepte !

Voldemort : De toute façon, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Bella : Comme je n'ai pas le choix, j'accepte aussi !

Voldemort : Bien, je peux donc annuler le FBI des Etats-Unis, New York Police Judiciaire, les Experts Manhattan, les Experts Miami, les Experts Las Vegas, l'équipe Cold Case et le NCIS pour venir en renfort.

Cedric-Edward : Vous aviez prévu des renforts ?

Voldemort : On ne sait jamais, si certains ne veulent pas me suivre... Mais trêve de bavardages complètement inutiles, les esclaves vont bientôt arriver vous chercher. Moi, je me casse.

Cedric-Edward : Et pourquoi vous ne nous emmenez pas avec vous, tant qu'à faire ?

Voldemort : Fais pas ta folle, on est pas de la même classe sociale poupée.

Cedric-Edward : Je suis un mec.

Voldemort : ...

Cedric-Edward : ...

Voldemort : Ciaooo ! _(il disparaît derrière un buisson)_

Bella : Quel drôle de personnage... Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Cedric-Edward : On est censé attendre des esclaves.

Bella : Ah. Je sais pas pourquoi on doit faire ça, mais ça a l'air trop bien ! (elle s'assoit par terre)

_Epuisé par cette rencontre très intéressante et remplie de sens, Cedric-Edward s'assoit à son tour. Ils attendent alors patiemment, comptant les arbres pour s'occuper. Au bout de neuf minutes, du mouvement se faire sentir dans la pénombre._

Bella : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Cedric-Edward : Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je te pro...

Bella : Oh non, ne me la refais pas ! Ca ne marchera pas une deuxième fois !

Cedric-Edward : Ecoute, je sais que l'on a eu des différents dans le passé mais je te demande de me laisser une seconde chance ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Bella, je suis prêt à tout pour toi ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie et le meilleur endroit du monde se trouve aux creux de tes bras. Lorsque tu es loin, je me sens si vide mais dès que j'aperçois ta silhouette, au coin d'un couloir de ce sombre château qu'est notre école, ma vie retrouve son sens. Je vis pour toi, seulement pour toi.

Bella : Oh Cedric-Edward, je te crois ! Mais d'où te sortent toutes ces magnifiques phrases si romantiques ?

Cedric-Edward : De mon cul, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Non je déconne, je les ai trouvé sur Facebook.

? : N'ayez crainte, nous venons en paix !

Cedric-Edward : Ah merde, je les avais oublié ceux-là.

Bella : Essayez de nous faire du mal et vous aurez affaire à mon copain ! Allez-y, il va tous vous défoncer ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Cedric-Edward : Euh non mais c'est bon, Bella... N'essaie pas de les énerver, on ne sait jamais...

?² : Calmez-vous, Sang-De-Bourbes ! On vient juste vous chercher pour vous emmener à Narnia, bande de crétins !

? : Ne sois pas vulgaire Kreattur !

Kreattur : Wesh zyva bbyDo, tu cherches les ennuis ?

Dobby : Au moins Winky elle, elle ne dit rien !

Winky :_ (elle sort un mouchoir et se mouche bruyamment)_ Allez tous vous faire foutre, je suis libre...

Dobby : T'inquiète pas Winky, c'est pas si grave.

Winky : Ouais, c'est ça. Parle pour toi !

Kreattur : Mais pourquoi t'es là alors si tu n'es plus une esclave ?

Winky : Parce que je m'ennuyais. Et puis ta gueule, je fais ce que je veux ! Dobby aussi il est libre et personne ne vient l'emmerder !

Dobby : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a promit à Dobby de lui donner des chaussettes...

Cedric-Edward : Excusez-nous de vous importunez chers nouveaux amis que nous respectons cordialement. Nous aimerions juste savoir si nous pouvions connaître la cause de tout ce conflit entre vous.

Winky : Non mais zyva d'où il me parle le cachet d'aspirine, je vais le niquer !

Dobby : Calme-toi, Winky !

Kreattur : Mais qu'est-ce que Kreattur fiche ici...

Dobby : Excusez-nous. Il se trouve que nous sommes les esclaves qui doivent vous emmener à Narnia.

Bella : Eh mais je suis tellement intelligente que je viens de me souvenir qu'on ne peut pas quitter Poudlard ! Dumbledore va s'inquiéter s'il ne nous voit plus !

Kreattur : Oh, Kreattur est sûr que non...

Dobby : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de chercher les autres élus de la prophétie.

Winky : Putain, on s'en fout ! Cassons-nous !

Cedric-Edward : Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous emmener, chère demoiselle ?

Winky : Laisse-moi avec mes problèmes, cas sociale._ (elle se met à boire)_

Dobby : Prenez le bras de Dobby, nous allons transplaner.

Bella : Mais on n'a pas le droit de transplaner à Poudlard !

Dobby : Fuck off, je suis Dobby, je fais ce que je veux !

Kreattur : On a des privilèges, c'est tout.

Dobby : En tout cas, Dobby voit que Miss Swan a bien apprit et lu l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Bella : Non en fait j'avais dit ça au hasard.

Kreattur : Cela semble plus logique.

_Bella et Cedric-Edward s'accrochent aux bras des elfes qui transplanent dans un lieu qui est encore inconnu pour nos deux élèves._

**Narnia - La lande du réverbère**

Kreattur :_ (il s'approche d'une femme vêtue d'une robe noire)_ Kreattur a apporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres deux tributs de la prophétie : le vampire pédophile et la morte-vivante déséquilibrée.

Bellatrix Lestrange : Bien, tu peux te retirer, esclave.

_Kreattur ainsi que Dobby et Winky restent en retrait._

Cedric-Edward : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici ! Vous n'auriez pas pu nous emmener dans un meilleur endroit comme une maison chauffée ?

Bellatrix : C'est ça et vous voulez peut-être une tasse de café et une couverture avec ?

Cedric-Edward : Ah, ça ne serait pas de refus.

Bellatrix : ...

Bella : Mais vous êtes qui, au juste ? Vous êtes aussi une esclave ?

Bellatrix : COMMENT OSE-TU, SANG-DE-BOURBE PREPUBERE ?!

Bella : Je demandais juste comme ça, vu que vous portez des souillons...

Bellatrix : IDIOTE, C'EST MA ROBE DE TOUS LES JOURS !

Bella : Ah. Effectivement, c'est très jolie...

Lucius Malefoy : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? On t'entend crier depuis le château !

Bellatrix : Cette sale petite peste, infâme Sang-De-Bourbe, je vais la t...

Bella : Eh c'est drôle, on a le même prénom !

Bellatrix : ...

Lucius : ...

Bellatrix : Je vais me tuer.

Lucius : Non pas tout de suite, on a encore besoin de toi !

Bella : On va devenir les meilleures amies du moooonde !_ (elle prend Bellatrix dans ses bras)_

Lucius : Ok, tu peux.

Peter Pettigrow :_ (il arrive depuis une clairière)_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous attend dans le château.

Cedric-Edward : Mais d'où ils sortent tous, comme ça ?

Lucius : Dis au maître que nous arrivons.

Pettigrow : Mais je suis venu à pied, je vais pas me retaper tout le chemin pour...

Lucius : Fais ce que l'on te dit, Pettigrow !

Pettigrow : Pfff, ok._ (il repart d'un air dépité)_

_Lucius Malefoy tente de reprendre le fil de la conversation quand une étrange créature apparaît soudain auprès d'eux._

Gollum : J'ai apporté deux personnes : un binoclard défiguré, une sorte de mi-femme mi-caniche et un roux.

Lucius : Ca fait trois personnes.

Gollum : Quoi ?

Lucius : ...Bien, ramène-en d'autres, ils doivent être 24 en tout. Tu comprends ? Vin-gt-qua-tre.

Gollum : Euh... ouais.

_Gollum transplane aussi vite qu'il est venu._

Ron Weasley : Bloody Hell, pourquoi on est là ?! Pourquoi il fait aussi froid ? Et POURQUOI il y a Malefoy-père et l'autre cinglée ?!

Lucius : Parce que vous êtes les élus de la prophétie de Ljubaknama pour être les tributs des prochains Hunger Games.

Harry Potter : Ah non, y'en a marre d'être élu !

Lucius : Pauvre de toi.

Ron : Heureusement que j'ai pris une écharpe._ (il l'enfile autour de son cou)_

Hermione Granger : _(elle regarde la dite écharpe avec envie)_ Oh Ron, j'ai si froid moi aussi...

Ron : Ah, c'est bête.

Hermione : ...

Kreattur : Kreattur s'emmerde et va chercher les autres membres de la prophétie en attendant._ (il transplane)_

Ron : Ouais, c'est ça, casse-toi !

Winky : Eh, c'était ma réplique ça !

Ron : Ah, excuse-moi. Je vois qu'on pense pareil.

Winky : Mais d'où tu me compares à toi ? Ferme tes dents !

Harry : Je crois qu'en fait, elle agresse tout le monde...

Hermione : Laissez-la tranquille ! Elle est encore tourmentée par le fait d'avoir travaillé au service de Barty Croupton.

Winky : Connasse, c'est à cause de toi et de ta SALE que je suis dans cette situation !

Hermione : C'est pas sale, c'est S.A.L.E !

_Le temps passe et tout le monde attend l'arrivée des autres futurs tributs. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les vingt-quatre tributs sont rassemblés à la lande du réverbère pour être ensuite emmenés au château de la sorcière blanche, le QG de Voldemort._

**Narnia - Château de la Sorcière Blanche**

_Ils se retrouvent devant le château._

Katniss Everdeen : Mais qu'est-ce que l'on fiche ici ?

Peeta Mellark : Je n'sais pas...

Katniss : Comme si on n'avait pas eu assez d'ennuis ! Je pourrais avoir une vie paisible et calme un jour ?

Lucius : Non.

Katniss : ...

Bellatrix : Avance donc au lieu de geindre comme une gamine de 8 ans !

_Ils entrent à l'intérieur du château de glace et se dirigent dans le Hall._

La Sorcière Blanche : Ah, vous voilà enfin ! On commençait à s'impatienter !

Voldemort : Mais dégage, depuis quand tu as ton mot à dire ? Ce château est à moi maintenant.

La Sorcière Blanche : Juste parce que vous m'avez désarmé avec votre bout de bois...

Voldemort : Ouais, cause toujours. Pettigrow, emmène-la dans la prison du château. Elle parlera moins et ainsi, on pourra enfin commencer les 76ème Hunger Games de Narnia.

Pettigrow : Bien, maître.

La Sorcière Blanche : Hunger Games ? Les Hunger Games ?

Voldemort : Ben ouais, quoi d'autre ?

La Sorcière Blanche : Les Jeux où tous les participants doivent se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul survivant ?

Voldemort : T'as cru qu'on allait jouer aux cartes ?

Drago : Eh non mais attendez, je ne suis pas d'accord moi !

Bella : Je croyais qu'on devait manger une plateforme métallique ?

La Sorcière Blanche : Cela me semble être une idée hautement diabolique ! Que diriez-vous de créer une alliance, vous et moi ? Nous pourrions même devenir amis.

Voldemort : Amis ? Je ne connais pas ce mot.

Harry : Quelle surprise...

La Sorcière Blanche : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais vous aider à préparer les Hunger Games.

Voldemort : Cool. J'aurai pas à me taper tout le sale boulot alors !

La Sorcière Blanche : Je demande juste une semaine de congés payés et 4 semaines de vacances minimum.

Voldemort : Disons deux semaine de congés payés et seulement 2 semaines de vacances maximum !

La Sorcière Blanche : Marché conclu !_ (ils se serrent la main)_

Pansy Parkinson : Non mais attendez ! Je ne vais pas attendre éternellement ici ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Personne ici ne veut mourir !

Bella : Si, moi ! Ca a l'air drôle !

Pansy : ...Bon, c'est qui elle ?

Lucius : Maître, je propose que l'on informe les futurs tributs de ce qui les attend durant ces fameux Jeux.

Voldemort : Bonne idée ! J'ai créé un film sur cette fabuleuse histoire ! Venez à l'étage au dessus, j'ai installé un home cinéma !

La Sorcière Blanche : Ah, vraiment ?

Voldemort : Oui, ça ne vous dérange pas si j'ai fait des travaux ? J'ai même installé une boutique de friandises dans la salle.

La Sorcière Blanche : Quelle délicieuse idée ! Je vous suis !

_Ils s'y rendent tous d'un air plus enjoué qu'il n'y a quelques minutes. Une fois arrivés, tout le monde se jettent alors sur les popcorns et maltesers vendus par Peter Pettigrow._

Bellatrix : Ne poussez pas, je veux mes Kit Kats !

Ron : Il reste des Carambars ?

Edmund Pevensie : Vous avez des loukoums ?

Peeta : Aïe ! Vous m'avez marché sur le pied !_ (il se met à pleurer)_

_Une fois toutes les friandises et boissons achetées, tout le monde prend place sur les sièges devant l'énorme écran qui diffuse une pub pour lunettes._

Harry : Dégage Malefoy, je ne te veux pas à côté de moi !

Drago : Forever alone...

Grégory Goyle : Tu peux te mettre à côté de moi si tu veux._ (il lui adresse un regard aguicheur)_

Drago : ...

Goyle : ...

Drago : Non, finalement je préfère rester seul.

Peeta : Katniiiiiiiiss ! Gale il me pique mon popcorn !

Katniss : Roooh, mais laisse-le tranquille Gale !

Gale Hawthorne : C'est lui qui a commencé !

Katniss :_ (elle abat son poing sur Gale)_ Ca, c'est fait.

Peeta : Merci ! ...Oh non, maintenant c'est Cato qui m'embête !

Katniss : Non mais ça va pas recommencer et... Cato ?!

Cato :_ (entre deux bouchées de popcorns)_ Quoi ?

Katniss : Pourquoi t'es vivant ?

Cato : J'sais pas... J'crois que j'ai ressuscité.

Katniss : Ah, ok.

Gale : Taisez-vous ! Ca commence !

Katniss : T'es encore là toi ?

_L'écran devient noir avant d'afficher le fameux film. Il représente des dessins très mal réalisés qui raconte l'histoire des Hunger Games._

Voix-off : Il y a quelques années de cela, une jeune femme nommée Katniss Everdeen...

Katniss : Ouaiiiis c'est moi !

Ginny Weasley : Mais ferme-la !

Katniss : Non mais c'est qui elle ? Je vais la frapper !

Peeta : Pourquoi tant de violence... ?

Voix-off : ...vivait dans le district Douze de Panem.

Goyle : C'est quoi un district ?

Tout le monde : Chuuuuut !

Voix-off : Lors des 74ème Hunger Games organisés par le Capitole...

Goyle : C'est quoi le Capitole ?

Tout le monde : Chuuuuut !

Voix-off : ...c'est le nom de sa soeur qui fut tiré au sort.

Goyle : Tiré au sort de quoi ?

Drago : Oh putain, je vais le tuer !

Ron : Ne te gêne surtout pas.

Voix-off : Katniss se porta alors volontaire comme tribut à sa place et remporta les Hunger Games.

Peeta : Eh ! Moi aussi, je les ai gagné !

Voldemort : Mais on s'en fout de toi.

Peeta : ...

Voix-off : Mais lors des Jeux, elle avait provoqué le Capitole.

Peeta : Ouais, grâce à moi !

Voix-off : Et lors dès 75ème Hunger Games qui annonçait l'Expiation, elle fut de nouveau projetée dans l'arène.

Peeta : Oui, moi aussi !

Voix-off : Aidée par les anciens vainqueurs, elle s'y échappa et mena la révolte contre les Hunger Games.

Peeta : Moi aussi, je l'ai aidé.

Voix-off : Elle put revoir son petit-ami unijambiste qui était devenu complètement fou.

Peeta : Eh !

Gale : AHAHAHAHAH !

Peeta : ...

Voix-off : Ainsi que son cousin très agressif.

Peeta : Eh Gale, il parle de toi !

Gale : ...

Voix-off : Au bout de longs mois de luttes acharnées, elle réussi enfin à vaincre le Capitole et supprimer les Jeux. Les 76ème Hunger Games ne virent donc jamais le jour.

Peeta : Ouais, c'est parce que j'étais contre.

Voix-off : A un millier de kilomètres de cela, Voldemort en avait marre de se faire battre par Harry Potter.

Drago : Ahahah, tu es magnifique sur ce dessin Potter !

Harry : Pourquoi je suis défiguré ?

Hermione : Je pense qu'ils ont essayé de dessiner ta cicatrice.

Voix-off : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres très beau et très intelligent se promenait dans l'Allée des Embrumes quand il décida d'entrer dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Il trouva une étrange armoire qui le mena à un monde enneigé : Narnia. Là bas, il y découvrit tout une civilisation qui pourrait l'aider à enfin tuer Harry Potter.

Harry : Ou pas.

Voix-off : Il vaincu la Sorcière Blanche, reine de Narnia, pour y régner à son tour et installer son QG dans le château. Un jour, alors qu'il se rendait à la Forêt des castors, il trouva une porte qui menait à un donjon : Le donjon de la cruauté. Il y découvrit une étrange prophétie nommée Ljubaknama qui indiquait que dans un futur très proche, vingt-quatre héros se retrouveraient à Narnia pour s'affronter entre eux aux 76ème Hunger Games. Près de la boule de cristal se trouvait un drôle de coffre qui contenait un très vieux parchemin. Le très beau et très intelligent Seigneur des Ténèbres y regarda de plus près et se rendit compte que vingt-quatre noms et prénoms y figuraient : ceux des tributs aux Hunger Games. Décidé à accomplir la prophétie, il appela les mangemorts à les rassembler.

Tout le monde : ...

Voix-off : Fin. The End.

Drago : C'est tout ?

Voldemort : Ben ouais, j'avais pas que ça a faire non plus !

Pansy : C'était pourri et très mal expliqué !

Voldemort : Mais c'était moi la voix-off !

Ginny : Ben arrête le cinéma.

Peeta : Ouais ! En plus j'y suis même pas dans ton film !

Ron : Les dessins été très moches.

Voldemort : Mais c'était moi le dessinateur !

Harry : Un pingouin saurait faire mieux.

Bella : Moi, j'ai trouvais ça suupeeeeer !

Tout le monde : ...

Voldemort : Si vous avez fini, j'aimerais que l'on avance ! Venez.

_Ils sortent tous de la salle de cinéma afin de revenir dans le Hall._

Voldemort : Bellatrix, donne-moi le parchemin.

Bellatrix : Tout de suite, maître !_ (elle le lui donne)_

Voldemort : _(il s'éclaircit la voix)_ Hum hum... Voici donc les tributs de chaque district aux 76ème Hunger Games._ (il se met face à la foule, devant le grand escalier de glace)_ Les tributs du district Un sont... Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson !

Drago : QUOI ?!

Pansy : On ne fait même pas parti d'un district !

Drago : JE VAIS MOURIR, ON VA MOURIR CIKNSJFCNDSIHVSOD !_ (il se frappe la tête contre un mur)_

Dobby : Ne vous frappez-pas, Monsieur Drago Malefoy !

Drago : J'AI ENCORE TELLEMENT DE CHOSES A VOIR, A FAIRE ET A VIVRE ! POURQUOI MONDE CRUEL FAUT-IL QUE...

Hermione : Tais-toi !_ (elle le gifle)_

Drago : Rooooh mais arrête de faire ça !

Pansy : Moi j'aimerais bien savoir depuis quand on fait parti du district Un.

Voldemort : On s'en fiche, c'est moi qui décide et puis c'est tout !

Pansy : ...

Voldemort : Les tributs du district Deux sont... Cato et Ginevra Weasley !

Cato : Eh mais j'ai un nom !

Voldemort : Ouais mais je le connais pas et c'est inutile... tout comme ta partenaire AHAHAHAH !

Ginny : Comment ça je suis inutile ? SERIEUX TU ME CHERCHES ? COMMENCE PAS, TOI ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES DENTS AVANT DE TE LES ENFONCER DANS TON NEZ INEXISTANT !

Voldemort : ...Bonne chance, Cato.

Cato : Merci, je pense que je vais en avoir besoin.

Voldemort : Les tributs du district Trois sont... Jacob Black et Bella Swan !

Cedric-Edward : Quoi ?!

Bella : OUAIS, J'AI GAGNE !

Bellatrix : T'as rien gagné du tout, tu es juste choisie pour participer à des Jeux qui vont te tuer au bout d'une journée.

Bella : Toi même tu sais, bestah !

Bellatrix : ..._ (elle tente de se tuer avec une stalactite avant d'être retenue par Lucius)_

Cedric-Edward : Pourquoi c'est le chien qui est avec Bella et pas moi ?

Voldemort : Je n'y peux rien, c'est la prophétie... Et de toute façon, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout !

Jacob : Bella, il faut que tu reviennes à moi, tu es mon unique et véritable amour ! Je t'aime plus que Cedric-Edward, tu le sais au fond de toi !

Bella : Oooh... Je... Je ne sais plus...

Hermione : Ne me dites pas que ça va recommencer !_ (elle gifle tout le monde)_

Bella : Aïe ! Je te cause plus, Hermione !

Hermione : ...

Bella : ...On fait la paix ?

Voldemort : On peut continuer ? Les tributs du district Quatre sont... Harry Potter et Romilda Vane !

Harry : Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Hermione ?!

Ron : Ca veut dire que je serai avec elle ? YEEEEEEEEEEEES ! Désolé vieux._ (il tapote l'épaule de Harry)_

Romilda : Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'amuser, Harry !

Harry : ...

Voldemort : Les tributs du district Cinq sont... Edmund Pevensie et Lucy Pevensie !

Edmund : Vous avez des loukoums ?

Lucy : Je n'ai toujours rien compris à ce qu'il se passe.

Voldemort : Cool ta vie. Les tributs du district Six sont... Gale Hawthorne et Luna Lovegood !

Gale : Si vous mettez Jacob avec Bella, mettez-moi au moins avec Katniss !

Voldemort : Non.

Luna : C'est génial, on va chasser les Nargoles ensemble !

Gale : ... AU SECOUUUUUUUUUURS !

Voldemort : Les tributs du district Sept sont... Grégory Goyle et Johanna Mason !

Johanna : C'est mort, je ne me coltine pas ce boulet !

Goyle : C'est quoi un boulet ?

Johanna : Ce que personne n'a jamais osez te dire.

Goyle : ... C'est qui Personne ?

Johanna : ...

Voldemort : Les tributs du district Huit sont... Peter Pevensie et Susan Pevensie !

Susan : C'est de ta faute, Peter !

Peter : Pour ne pas changer...

Voldemort : Les tributs du district Neuf sont... Legolas Vertefeuille et Victoria !

Bella : Pourquoi elle est là, elle ?!

Cedric-Edward : Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je te protégerai et... Waw t'es bonne, Victoria !

Victoria : On se prend une chambre quand tu veux, chéri.

Bella : C'est ça et moi je me barre avec Jacob.

Legolas : Pourquoi je suis le seul paumé qui n'a aucun ami ici ?

Voldemort : Il y a toujours Gollum si tu veux.

Legolas : ...Non merci.

Voldemort : Les tributs du district Dix sont... Cedric-Edward Diggory Cullen et Hermione Granger !

Hermione & Ron : HEIN ?!

Cedric-Edward : Tu n'es pas mal, toi non plus !

Ron : Je suis avec qui moi, alors ?!

Hermione : Ne me laisse pas avec ce pédophile !

Cedric-Edward : Ca va, je n'ai que 109 ans. Je suis plus jeune que Dumbledore !

Hermione : ..._ (pleure de désespoir)_

Ron : On ne peut pas changer la prophétie pour être avec qui on veut ?

Johanna : Dans ce cas, je ne reste pas avec l'autre dinosaure !

Drago : Dans ce cas, je ne joue pas du tout !

Voldemort : La ferme, on ne change rien ! Les tributs du district Onze sont... Ron Weasley et Millicent Bulstrode !

Ron : NOOOOOOOOON !

Harry : Finalement, je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre.

Hermione : Moi, je préférerais être avec une Serpentard qu'avec une folle qui veut t'empoisonner avec un filtre d'amour.

Harry : T'es avec un vampire qui scintille au soleil, tu n'as aucun commentaire à faire !

Hermione : ...

Millicent : Bande d'abrutis. _(ils la regardent d'un air sceptique)_ Ben quoi ? Il fallait bien que je me case une réplique quelque part !

Voldemort : Je peux finir ou vous continuez vos commentaires inutiles ?

Pansy : Allez-y.

Voldemort : Les tributs du district Douze sont... Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen !

Katniss : Putain mais c'est tout le temps nous !

Peeta : Katniss, on ne dit pas de gros mots !

Katniss : *bip* de *bip*, je vais tous les *bip* ces *bip* ! Marre d'être toujours une *bip* de *bip* !

Tout le monde : ...

Katniss : Et arrêtez de censurer tout ce que je dis, le dernier mot c'était "tribut" !

Voldemort : Bien. Maintenant que l'on a tous nos tributs, je propose de nous revoir prochainement pour commencer les Hunger Games.

Pansy : C'est gentil tout ça mais on dort où ?

Voldemort : Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Dors par terre, dans une grotte avec les rats ou sur un lama violet, je m'en fiche !

Lucius : Maître, je propose que chaque binôme cohabite dans le repère d'un animal.

Voldemort : Ok, cool. C'est pas tout ça mais y'en a qui bossent demain, donc tchouss. _(il s'en va)_

Drago : Père, tu vas vraiment me laisser dormir dans des grottes sales avant de m'envoyer dans une arène où je vais mourir ?

Lucius : Je n'en ai pas le choix, c'est la prophétie.

Cato : Elle est nulle cette prophétie, y'a même pas mon nom de famille dessus !

Bellatrix : C'est parce qu'elle est vieille et usée c'est tout ! Ce qui prouve encore plus que c'est une prophétie importante et mystérieuse !

Katniss : Alors pourquoi on l'applique si elle est si vieille que ça ? Si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas trouvé, ça n'aurait rien changé à nos vies.

Bellatrix : Parce que c'est marrant.

Katniss : ...

Lucius : Il est temps pour vous d'aller dormir et de nous foutre la paix. Pettigrow va vous montrer vos maisons respectives.

Pansy : Ce sont vraiment des maisons où nous allons dormir ?

Lucius : Bien sûr que non.

Pettigrow : Allez, venez !

Lucius : Euh... Legolas ?

Legolas : Oui ?

Lucius : J'aimerais savoir... Quel shampoing utilises-tu pour tes cheveux ?

Legolas : L'oréal spécial cheveux blonds et lisses. Tu mets seulement deux noix et c'est bon.

Lucius : Ok, merci !

_Pettigrow emmène les différents binômes vers le repère du blaireau, du cheval, du renard, du faune, du centaure, du dryade, de la licorne, de l'ours, du castor, du sanglier, du chien et du géant. A la tombée de la nuit, tous les tributs ont trouvé un endroit où dormir ainsi qu'un nouvel ami._


	2. Chapitre 02

Voici le chapitre le plus long de cette fanfiction à trois chapitres. :)

**Titre** : Les 76ème Hunger Games de Narnia - Chapitre 02

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

_(Pour les différents endroits de Narnia, j'avoue m'aider de la carte sur Nintendo DS qui est différente de l'originale. Voici le lien, si ça peut vous aider : . )_

_Quelques semaines plus tard..._

**Narnia - Forêt enneigée**

Voldemort : Coucou tout le monde ! Comme on se retrouve ! Ca va tranquille ?

Johanna : Je vous hais.

Voldemort : Moi et ma chère esclave avons fini de préparer les 76ème Hunger Games !

La Sorcière Blanche : Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas une esclave mais une coéquipière !

Voldemort : Ouais ouais. Alors, vous avez passé de bonnes semaines à Narnia ?

Bella : Moi j'ai dormi avec une maman ours et c'était trop bien !

Jacob : Elle a failli te tuer quand tu as éteint le feu qui maintenait la grotte au chaud.

Peeta : Nous, nous avons vécu avec un géant très effrayant...

Katniss : Peeta a fait pipi sur lui quand il l'a vu la première fois !

Peeta : Tu exagères ! J'étais surpris c'est tout.

Katniss : Et comment tu expliques que tu te cachais derrière moi en tremblant à chaque fois qu'il ronflait dans son sommeil ?

Peeta : Il faisait trembler les murs !

Luna : Moi j'ai dansé avec un centaure, on a inventé une nouvelle chorégraphie !

Gale : Je ne savais pas si je devais être plus effrayé par le centaure ou par elle...

Hermione : En ce qui concerne Cedric-Edward et moi, nous avons été hébergé chez un castor très gentil.

Ron : C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, vous êtes les seuls qui étaient dans une maison et pas dans une grotte humide ou à l'intérieur d'un arbre rempli d'insectes !

Hermione : Ron, je n'y peux rien, c'est toi qui a choisi le renard !

Ron : Mais c'était par solidarité des roux ! Je ne savais pas qu'il habitait dans un arbre !

Voldemort : Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'en fiche mais en fait si.

Susan : On pourrait faire ces fameux Hunger Games, qu'on en finisse ?!

Katniss : Toi, tu dois être nouvelle dans le milieu.

Voldemort : Vous voyez ces 24 plateformes métalliques ? Je veux que vous montiez dessus et attendez une minute. Ensuite vous pourrez vous battre.

Pansy : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on monterait dessus et attendrait comme des cons une minute ?

Voldemort : Parce que c'est comme ça !

Edmund : Les sacs à dos et les armes au centre, ils servent à quoi ?

Voldemort : A fabriquer des éventails. Mais non, à vous entre-tuer, abruti !

Edmund : Et dans les sacs, y'a des loukoums ?

Bella : Ca aurait été bien de fabriquer des éventails aussi !

Voldemort : ...

Ginny : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu, elle.

Hermione : Ca te manquait ?

Ginny : Pas vraiment...

Voldemort : Montez sur ces fichus plateformes ou mes mangemorts vous refont le portrait !

Ron : Je ne vois vraiment pas la différence entre les deux mais bon...

Gale : Katniss ! Avant de partir, j'aimerais te dire que... je t'aime.

Katniss : ...

Gale : ...

Katniss : Je sais._ (elle s'en va)_

Gale : Ok... Un "moi aussi" aurait suffit mais c'est pas grave hein ! C'est sans rancune !

_Ils montent tous sur une plateforme en traînant les pieds._

Voldemort : Ne soyez pas si tristes ! Au moins, il y aura un survivant !

Hermione : Nous avons tous des gens qui font partit de notre famille ou qui sont nos amis ici ! Celui qui gagne devra vivre en sachant la perte de ses proches !

Legolas : Non, moi je suis seul.

Voldemort : Si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'offrirais des beignets au chocolat au vainqueur.

Hermione : ...

Voldemort : Sauf à toi Potter, si tu gagnes, je t'achève. Marre de voir ta tête d'imbécile heureux tous le temps !

Harry : Etrangement, je m'y attendais.

Drago : Je ne veux pas casser votre délire mais moi je n'aime pas le chocolat.

Voldemort : Eh bah tu auras des beignets au pomme si tu veux !

Drago : Cool.

Voldemort : Bon, je me casse avant que ça commence. _(il part)_

Peter : Mais vous allez où ?

Voldemort : J'ai fait construire juste à côté une tour pour moi, mes mangemorts et l'autre esclave. On vous verra d'en haut.

La Sorcière Blanche : Je ne suis pas une esclave !

Voldemort : Je parlais de Pettigrow mais si tu te reconnais dans ce que je dis, tant mieux pour toi.

La Sorcière Blanche : ... Mais je pourrais venir en haut de cette fameuse tour ?

Voldemort : T'as le passe V.I.P ?

La Sorcière Blanche : Euh... non...

Voldemort : Beh alors tu peux pas. C'est privée. Et il faut apporter des lunettes de soleil D&G en plus.

La Sorcière Blanche : Ca, j'en ai !

Voldemort : Alors passe-les à Pettigrow, il a perdu les siennes.

La Sorcière Blanche : ...

Lucy : Je m'ennuie.

Goyle : Moi j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Voldemort : Mais vous me prenez pour qui à me déballer votre vie ? J'en ai rien à faire ! D'ailleurs, si vous êtes si pressez de mourir, descendez maintenant de cette fichue plateforme et attendez qu'une mine explose !

Bella : Ca a l'air bien, je vais essayer !

Cedric-Edward & Jacob : NON, NE FAIS PAS CA !

Bella : Comme je suis une grosse soumise, je vais vous écouter.

Cedric-Edward & Jacob : Nous sommes ravis de l'apprendre.

Tous les autres : Pas nous.

Hermione : Ca fait 3 minutes qu'on est là et ça n'a toujours pas commencé !

Voldemort : C'est normal, je dois lancer le signal en haut de la tour mais vous êtes toujours là à me parler !

Tout le monde : EH BIEN ALLEZ-Y !

Voldemort : Ok ok, calme !

_Il transplane jusqu'en haut de la tour._

Voldemort : Pettigrow, va en bas et fait entrer les VIPs.

Pettigrow : Oui, maître.

Voldemort : _(il enfile des lunettes de soleil D&G et pointe sa baguette sur sa gorge)_ Sonorus ! Ok les poulets, j'ai embauché un clochard SDF qui traînait près de Poudlard, il déclenchera le canon et vous pourrez partir.

Rusard :_ (déclenche le canon)_

Voldemort : A quel moment t'ai-je demandé de le faire ?

_Pendant que Voldemort se retient de tuer Argus Rusard, les participants des Hunger Games sont déjà descendus de la plateforme et court vers les sacs._

Cato : ALLEZ, ON PREND TOUT !

Ginny : Quoi ?

Cato : Les épées, les lances, l'arc...

Katniss : Alors là tu rêves ! L'arc est à moi ! _(elle pousse Cato)_

Cato : Tricheuse !

Ginny : ... Bon, moi je me casse.

Drago :_ (il pleure)_ ON VA TOUS MOURIR !

Pansy :_ (elle revient vers lui avec un sac)_ Tais-toi et viens !

Voldemort :_ (parle dans son micro)_ Je rappelle que vous devez vous tuer pour ces sacs !

Cato : Pas la peine, ils ont tous pris leurs jambes à leur cou.

Katniss : Mouahahah, m'en fou, j'ai mon arc !_ (elle s'enfuit avec Peeta dans la forêt)_

Peeta : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid !

Cato : C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de faire les Hunger Games à Narnia...

Katniss : Mais pourquoi tu nous suis ?

Cato : Parce que j'ai pas d'amis !

Katniss : Eh bien va parler aux arbres ! Nous, on se casse.

Peeta : Ouais, tchouss.

Cato : Bande de fumiers !_ (il marche de son côté en traînant des pieds)_

_Du côté de Ginny..._

Ginny : Goyle, qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

Goyle : Ca ne se voit pas ? Je fais pipi !

Johanna : ...

Ginny : Ce jeu est sadique jusqu'au bout._ (elle part)_

Johanna : Attend, me laisse pas seule avec lui !

_Du côté de Lucy et Edmund..._

Lucy : J'ai peur, Edmund, on va mourir !_ (elle commence à pleurer)_

Edmund : Evidemment qu'on va mourir, tu fais 1m25 et moi, j'ai l'air d'un travesti avec ce manteau à fourrure de femme célibataire âgée de 50 ans qui porte du rouge à lèvres périmé et qui drague des mecs qui font la moitié de son âge tous les soirs dans des bars !

Lucy : T'es vraiment méchant !_ (elle pleure de plus belle)_

Peter :_ (il arrive avec Susan)_ Eh, ça va ?

Edmund : Deux ennemis ! Tuons-les YAAAAAAAAAAH !

Susan : En fait on pensait plutôt faire une alliance comme on est frères et soeurs...

Peter : Quelle solidarité.

Edmund : Bien sûr, je rigolais.

Susan : Ouais c'est ça et... C'EST PAS VRAI, TU FAIS ENCORE PLEURER TA SOEUR !

Edmund : Mais non, elle pleure pour un rien !

Susan : C'EST DE TA FAUTE EDMUND !

Edmund : Mais calme-toi, elle est pas morte ! Et avec toi, c'est tout le temps la faute de tout le monde !

Susan : TAIS-TOI, J'AI RAISON ET TU AS TORT !

Edmund : Pour pas changer. Ben tu sais quoi ? Va devenir pote avec Ginny Weasley et Katniss Everdeen et fous-moi la paix !

Peter : Arrêtez de vous disputer sans arrêt !

Susan : TOUT CA, C'EST AUSSI DE TA FAUTE PETER !

Peter : ...

Edmund : Bon, moi ça me saoul. Nous quatre, c'est une alliance de merde, je reste pas avec trois crétins qui vont finir par mourir en s'entretuant.

Peter : C'est ça, lâche-nous encore une fois ! Bonjour la loyauté !

Edmund : Rien à foutre, je me casse bitches ! _(il s'en va)_

Susan : Ouais et envoie-nous une carte postale depuis l'enfer !

Edmund : Ok.

_Du côté de Bella et Jacob..._

Bella : Il est quel heure ?

Jacob : Je ne sais pas, il doit être 15h.

Bella : On pourrait vite en finir que je puisse regarder Secret Story ?

Jacob : On a pas que ça à faire de penser à ce jeu bidon !

Bella : Mais je veux voir si Thomas va gagner la finale !

Jacob : Non, il a été exclu pour avoir frapper Nadège.

Bella : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! _(elle tombe à terre en pleurant)_ POURQUOOOI MONDE CRUEL ?! C'ETAIT LE PLUS BEAU !

Jacob : Pff il n'est pas si beau que ça et... en fait si, il me ressemble.

Bella :_ (elle se redresse et regarde Jacob d'un air intéressé)_ C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de ressemblance...

Jacob : Eh oui, moi aussi j'ai la peau bronzée et je suis musclé !

Bella : Waaa, c'est exactement comme lui !

Jacob : Effectivement, il vaut mieux un Thomas loup-garou qu'un vampire anorexique à la Julien.

Bella : Tu es mon héro ! _(elle se jette dans ses bras)_

Jacob :_ (pense)_ Heureusement que t'es stupide, ça facilite un peu les choses...

Bella : Mais je ne savais pas que Thomas c'était un loup-garou et Julien un vampire !

Jacob : ...

_Du côté de Cato, toujours seul..._

Cato : Voilà ce qui se passe quand on est en binôme avec une furie totalement malade : elle nous laisse tomber pour égorger tout le monde toute seule ! Moi je voulais faire un duo avec une deuxième Clove, pas avec Céra du dessin animé "Le Petit Dinosaure" !

Ginny : C'est moi que tu traites de dinosaure ?

Cato : Ah tiens, t'es là.

Ginny : Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu es un élément indispensable pour que je puisse gagner.

Cato : Ah oui ?

Ginny : Ouais, tu feras office de bouclier quand j'en aurai besoin.

Cato : ...

_Du côté de Luna et Gale..._

Luna : C'est comment chez toi ?

Gale : Je vis dans un district où la plupart des gens sont morts à cause d'un bombardement, du coup on doit être 10 maxi et sinon on est pauvre alors on travaille dans des mines de charbons où on manque de mourir tous les jours.

Luna : C'est très intéressant !

Gale : Ouais.

Luna : Et tu fais quoi le Samedi soir ? Moi j'aime bi-NARGOLES !

Gale : ... C'est quoi qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

Luna : Il y a des Nargoles dans cet arbre !

Gale : Est-ce qu'ils ont un téléphone pour que j'appelle l'Asile ?

_Du côté de Pansy et Drago..._

Pansy : Drago, c'était une feuille, arrête de te cacher derrière cette arbre !

Drago : Je te dis que j'ai vu quelque chose bouger dans les buissons !

Pansy : Tu sais quoi ? Je vais voir par moi-même et on verra si je meurs ou pas, abruti !

Drago : NOOOON PANSY N'Y VA PAS TU VAS MOURIR !

Pansy : C'était-une-feuille !_ (elle s'en va vers le buisson)_

Drago : PANSY NE M'ABANDONNE PAS DANS CETTE ARENE ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE TE SUICIDER SANS MOI !

Pansy : ...

Drago : JE TE JURE QUE J'IRAI A TON ENTERREMENT ! JE VENGERAI TA MORT, PANSY !

Pansy : _(elle regarde derrière le buisson)_ Eh voilà, y'avait rien, crétin !

Drago :_ (il regarde autour de lui d'un air suspicieux)_ Le tueur se déplace...

Pansy : C'ETAIT UNE FEUILLE !

_Du côté de Katniss et Peeta..._

Katniss : Nnvisudnviesdj !

Peeta : Quoi ?

Katniss : Je vais tous les tuer, TOUS ! Jusqu'au dernier, uihvnuifsgj !

Peeta : Katniss, calme-toi...

Katniss : J'en ai marre de ces jeux de merde ! Marre ! Je vais tous les décapiter en petites tranches de saucissons !

Peeta :_ (cherche s'il y a des médicaments dans le sac à dos)_ Oui oui...

Katniss : Ou de surimi !

Peeta : Y'a pas de calments...

Katniss : Y'EN A UN LA BAAAAAAS ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Legolas :_ (lève le pouce en l'air)_ Pouce !

Katniss : Quoi ?

Legolas : Tu aurais un chouchou ? Je ne veux pas abîmer mes précieux cheveux.

Katniss : ...

Peeta : _(arrive derrière Katniss et l'assomme avec un bout de bois)_ Ca, c'est fait.

Legolas : Ah bah merci.

Peeta : De rien, elle redevient un peu folle.

Legolas : Tu aurais un chouchou toi ?

Peeta : ...

_Du côté de Victoria..._

Victoria : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais avec cet abruti de Legolas. Il n'est même pas beau en plus je suis sûr qu'il est gay. Sérieusement, c'est quoi ces cheveux ? Même les miens ne sont pas aussi soyeux... enfin bref. Je disais donc qu'il est environ 15h à Narnia, il y a que de la neige et des arbres morts comme d'habitude.

Jacob : On peut savoir pourquoi tu parles toute seule ?

Victoria : Je préfère ça que de parler avec les plantes.

Bella : Y'en a pas ici.

Victoria : Depuis quand je t'ai donné la permission de me parler ? Et d'où vous sortez d'abord ?

Jacob : La forêt n'est pas si grande que ça. C'est quoi ce journal que tu as entre les mains ?

Victoria : Ca ne te regarde pas !

Bella :_ (arrive discrètement derrière Victoria et lui vole le journal)_ Oh mais c'est trop bien, c'est un journal intime ! Il y a pleins de "Cedric-Edward + Victoria = love 5ever" avec des coeurs !

Victoria : ...

Jacob : ...

Bella : Ce Cedric-Edward dont tu parles, ce n'est pas mon copain j'espère ?

Victoria : Tu en connais beaucoup des Ced... non en fait, tu as raison, c'en est un autre.

Bella : C'est trop shion-fa, on a notre amoureux qui a le même prénom ! Tu es ma sistah !_ (elle la prend dans ses bras)_

Victoria : Oh mon dieu, non...

Jacob : Finalement, je vais la laisser à l'autre chauve-souris, j'en veux plus.

Victoria : Très bonne décision.

Bella : Et Bellatrix c'est ma bestah !

Victoria & Jacob : ...

_Du côté de Ron et Millicent..._

Ron : Mais pourquoi j'ai été placé avec toi ? Et pourquoi on fait ces Jeux Affamés ou je ne sais pas trop quoi d'abord ? J'ai faim en plus ! Ca fait des semaines que je n'ai pas mangé de poulet ! J'ai envie de dormir et j'ai froid et j'ai mal au ventre.

Millicent :_ (tente de se calmer)_

Ron : Et mes habits sont sales et mes chaussures me grattent et mon sac est trop lourd et... OH ! Je commence à avoir mal au dos !

Millicent :_ (essaie de respirer le plus calmement possible)_

Ron : Et il y a des insectes sur les arbres ! Et des nuages dans le ciel ! Et...

Millicent : Mais bon sang, arrête de te plaindre Weasmoche !

Ron : Pardon ?

Millicent : J'ai dit : ARRETE DE TE PLAINDRE ! Ca fait vingt minutes qu'on marche et tu parles comme si tous les malheurs du monde venait de t'arriver !

Ron : Moi ? Moi je me plains ? T'es en train de me dire que je me plains ? Tu insinues qu...

Millicent : OUI ! YES ! ¡ SI ! ¡ Insinuó que te quejas !

Ron : ...

Millicent : ...

Ron : ... ¿ Qué ?

Millicent : Anyway... Roooh eh voilà t'es en train de me rendre folle hnsiduhf !

Ron : Je crois que tu devrais te calmer un moment.

Millicent : Ja...

Ron :_ (il l'a fait s'asseoir par terre)_ Je vais chercher des calments dans le sac, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Millicent : Grazie._ (elle tente de reprendre sa respiration)_

Ron : Pauvre petite... Les Jeux sont en train de lui monter à la tête.

_Du côté d'Harry et Romilda..._

Romilda : Oh Harry, je suis tellement heureuse de passer cette aventure avec toi !_ (elle s'accroche à son bras)_

Harry : Est-ce que tu vas me violer ?

Romilda : Je pense que cette prophétie a raison et si nous sommes marqués en binôme dessus, nous sommes fait pour être ensemble !

Harry : Tu crois... ?

Romilda : C'est le destin !

Harry : ... Ah.

Romilda : _(elle soupire de contentement)_ C'est génial d'être ici.

Harry : Donc Hermione et Cedric-Edward sont faits pour être ensemble ?

Romilda : Tu me protégeras quand quelqu'un essayera de me tuer ?

Harry : Tu écoutes au moins ce que je dis ?!

Romilda : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Harry : J'espère franchement que je vais vite mourir ici.

_Du côté de Cedric-Edward et Hermione..._

Cedric-Edward :_ (il ramasse un bout de bâton)_ PREPARE-TOI A MOURIR !

Hermione : C'est un arbre.

Cedric-Edward : Ah, oui.

Hermione : ...

Cedric-Edward : Je te trouve très perspicace.

Hermione : Et moi je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le mot perspicace.

Cedric-Edward : Harry et Romilda sont là !

Hermione : Oh non !

Cedric-Edward : _(se rue vers eux)_ NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Harry : Attend !

Cedric-Edward : Quoi ?

Harry : Euh... C'est mon anniversaire.

Cedric-Edward : Sérieux ? Joyeux anniversaire alors !

Harry : Ahah, merci.

Cedric-Edward : Attendez, faut faire une fête, un gâteau et acheter des cadeaux !

Harry : Bonne idée !

Hermione : ...

Cedric-Edward : OH LES GENS, C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE D'HARRY !

Tous :_ (ils sortent leurs têtes des feuilles de plusieurs arbres aux alentours)_ Ah oui ?

Cedric-Edward : Mais pourquoi vous êtes percher là comme ça ?

Ginny : Ce n'est pas toi qui aime sauter depuis des arbres ?

Cedric-Edward : ...

Ginny : ...

Cedric-Edward : Si.

Dobby :_ (arrive d'on ne sait où)_ Yo.

Katniss : Si j'avais sû que vous auriez la même idée que moi, je vous aurais tous tué par surprise !

Victoria : Pas si je t'aurais tué avant.

Katniss : D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu saches grimper aux arbres, Cato ?

Cato : Tu me trouves trop corpulent pour grimper aux arbres, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas aussi agile et gracieux qu'un singe qui se balance de branches en branches ?

Katniss : ...

Goyle : Je te comprends, mec.

Cedric-Edward : Arrêtez de vous bagarrer, nous sommes le 12 Décembre, ce qui veut dire que c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry !

Harry : Non, on est le 31 Juillet aujourd'hui.

Cato : Tu vois ? C'est pas son anniversaire alors tuons-le !

Harry : ... Vous le faites exprès ?

Peeta : Je propose que l'on fasse un gâteau d'anniversaire avec quatorze bougies et de la crème chantilly rose, et que l'on décore la forêt avec des licornes, des arcs-en-ciels et des lamas violets et jaunes !

Harry : C'est gentil pour les bougies mais j'ai dix-sept ans.

Peeta : Mais pourquoi tu es aussi petit ?!

Harry : Je te signale que tu fais la même taille que moi !

Peeta :_ (il regarde au loin d'un air dramatique)_ Et c'est si dur à vivre...

Cedric-Edward : En tout cas il a raison, on devrait faire ça !

Harry : Bonne idée mais tu les trouves où le gâteau, les licornes, les arcs-en-ciels et les lamas violets et jaunes ?

Cedric-Edward : Euuuh... Pour les licornes, les arcs-en-ciels et les lamas, ça risque d'être compliqué mais pour le gâteau, on peut t'en préparer un avec ce qu'il se trouve dans la forêt !

Harry : Je ne veux pas de gâteau aux fourmis et aux limaces, merci.

Cedric-Edward : Eh, au moins on fait quelque chose !

Cato : Sinon, autant faire un truc utile et le tuer.

Harry : Non, finalement je préfère le gâteau aux limaces !

Cato : Dommage.

Romilda :_ (elle arrive d'on ne sait où avec de la boue dans les mains)_ Haaaaarryyyyy ! J'ai fait le gâteauuuuu !

Harry : Déjà ?

Romilda : Depuis que Cedric-Edward a rassemblé tout le monde, oui.

Harry : Ah. Alors, comment il est ce gâteau ?

Romilda : Ben c'est lui ! _(elle tend ses mains)_

Harry : Ca ? Mais ce n'est qu'un tas de... enfin oui, c'est super, merci beaucoup !

Ron : Y'a une chenille qui en sort.

Harry : Ca a l'air très appétissant.

Romilda : Hihi, merci.

Cato : Attendez, j'ai des allumettes dans mon sac pour faire les bougies.

Katniss : En même temps, t'as racketté pratiquement tous les sacs à part celui de Peeta et moi donc c'est compréhensible que tu es des allumettes !

Ron : Non, moi aussi j'ai un sac !

Cato : Plus maintenant !_ (il lui arrache des mains)_

Ron : Eh ! J'y tenais à ce sac, y'avait une boite de raviolis dedans !

Cato : M'en fou._ (il sort ses allumettes)_ Bon, voilà.

Harry : Pourquoi trois allumettes ? J'ai dix-sept ans, je ne suis pas un môme.

Cato : Non mais quel radin, j'en ai besoin de ces allumettes pour survivre ici !

Harry : Ok, j'ai compris._ (il les met sur le gâteau-bouillie)_

Bella : Et maintenant tout le monde chante !

Tout le monde : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAAAAAAAAIRE !

Harry : Je suis très gêné.

Goyle : J'ai envie de devenir chanteur.

Drago : Ouais c'est ça, dans une vie antérieure.

Millicent : Allez, souffle ces fichus bougies que l'on en finisse !

Harry :_ (souffle sur les trois allumettes)_

Tout le monde :_ (applaudit et pousse des exclamations de joie)_

Peeta : C'est tellement émouvant... _(il essuie une larme au coin de l'oeil)_

Bella : Tiens, Harry ! Pour ton anniversaire !

Harry : Ah merci, c'est... quoi ?

Bella : Un parchemin que j'ai trouvé dans le château de la sorcière. C'est trop cool !

Edmund : Moi j'ai des cailloux, si tu veux.

Harry : Non, merci._ (lit le parchemin)_ Ca alors, c'est la prophétie que Voldemort a trouvé dans le Donjon de la cruauté !

Cedric-Edward : J'ai l'impression de regarder Scooby-Doo.

Hermione : Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre inscrit dessus ?

Harry : Oui, ils disent que cette prophétie peut se détruire !

Ron : Comment ?

Harry : C'est écrit _"Pour détruire cette prophétie, il faut vous rendre dans la maison de Rubeus Hagrid, réussir à le faire vomir, faire trois tours de table en dansant la macarena et manger un de ces biscuits durs en entier ! PS : Voici une liste de chansons pour vous aider à le faire vomir :_  
_Colonel Reyel - Celui_  
_Sofiane - Dingue de toi Nabilla_  
_Rebecca Black - Friday"_ Ah bah, merci.

Pansy : Cette prophétie est nulle et cette contre-prophétie est encore plus débile ! Je refuse d'écouter Sofiane.

Ron : Ca marche si on met Clap Your Hands de Senna ?

Hermione : Sûrement. Mais pour le moment, nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard !

Millicent : Si on pouvait retourner à Poudlard, on ne serait pas là à parler inutilement !

Harry : C'est pas inutile, c'est mon anniversaire !

Millicent : J'men fou.

Dobby : D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que faisait Monsieur Cedric-Edward et Mademoiselle Bella dans la forêt interdite en pleines vacances scolaires ?

Bella : Je ne savais pas que c'était les vacances ! Maintenant, je comprend mieux pourquoi on n'a pas eu cours pendant un mois et qu'on était seule dans le château !

Cedric-Edward : Ils ont dû nous oublier, comme d'habitude.

Victoria : C'est mignon tout ça mais j'ai faim.

Bella : Prend un sandwich, sistah !

Victoria : J'ai envie de manger un humain, pas un sandwich !

Drago : C'est très rassurant.

Susan : Bon, qu'est-ce que l'on fait alors ?

Ron : Vous-Savez-Qui a bien dû faire quelque chose pour arriver à Narnia alors on doit s'en servir pour retourner à Poudlard !

Pansy : Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que Tu-Sais-Qui avait transplané ? Sérieusement, Weasley !

Luna : Est-ce que quelqu'un ici sait transplaner ?

Cedric-Edward : Moi j'ai appris cette année et...

Tous : Génial, allons-y !

Cedric-Edward : J'ai jamais réussi à le faire.

Bella : Moi non plus, on est les deux seuls à avoir raté notre permis.

Harry : C'est malin ça ! Il a fallut que l'on tombe sur les deux boulets !

Victoria : J'ai trouvé qui j'allais manger !

Cedric-Edward : Ne soyez pas si durs avec nous !

Bella : Sistah, tu ne peux pas faire ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu !

Hermione : De toute façon, on ne peut PAS transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, combien de fois vous l'ais-je dit ?!

Ron : 142 fois.

Harry : Là, c'est la 143ème.

Pansy : Si Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas transplané, il a fait comment ?

Hermione : Si on pouvait, on lui demanderait mais on n'a pas le temps !

Ron : Alors on fait quoi ?

Dobby : _(tousse pour signaler sa présence)_

Drago : Pff, je savais que ça ne servait à rien de rester avec vous ! J'aurais dû vous tuer dès que l'autre cachet d'aspirine nous a appelé !

Ron : Toi, tuer quelqu'un ? Tu te caches derrière les buissons depuis tout à l'heure en poussant des sanglots désespérés !

Drago : ...

Pansy : ...Je confirme.

Cato : Et rêve pas, tu n'aurais même pas eu le temps de poser les yeux sur moi et que j'aurais arraché la tête de ton corps avant de jouer au bowling avec.

Drago : ...

Cato : Les quilles auraient été des morceaux de tes bras et de tes jambes bien entendu.

Drago :_ (éclate en sanglots)_

Peeta :_ (sort un mouchoir et le lui tend)_

Johanna : J'aurais bien aimé faire les Hunger Games avec toi, ça devait être drôle.

Cato : Très.

Katniss : A part le fait que Peeta et moi avions failli finir en chair à pâté... oui.

Cato : C'était une belle époque.

Katniss : ...

Peeta : ... C'est évident.

Hermione : On peut partir, oui ou non ?

Ron : Oui mais comment ?

Dobby :_ (continue de tousser)_

Hermione : Je ne sais pas..._ (réfléchit)_

Lucy : Il y a une armoire qui peut nous faire sortir de Narnia et nous ramener dans le monde réel !

Millicent : Mais nous, on veut aller à Poudlard, pas dans un manoir paumé au milieu d'une forêt !

Lucy :_ (se met à pleurer)_

Peeta :_ (tend un autre mouchoir)_ Arrêtez, j'ai bientôt plus de Clinex !

Dobby : Euh... sinon Dobby peut vous conduire à Poudlard.

Ginny : Mais c'est pas vrai ça, tu n'aurais pas pu nous le dire avant ?!

Dobby : ... Dobby a essayé.

Hermione : Mais comment ?

Dobby : En transplanant.

Hermione : On ne peu...

Dobby : Dobby a réussi à négocier auprès de Dumbledore pour obtenir certains privilèges.

Victoria : En faisant quoi ?

Harry : Trêve de bavardages, prenez-lui la main et allons-y.

Dobby :_ (toussote)_ Et Dobby aura quoi en échange ?

Harry : Depuis quand t'es devenu un gros radin ?

Dobby : Vous-Savez-Qui avait promis à Dobby des chaussettes...

Harry : Très bien, tu auras donc deux paires de chaussettes, une part de lasagne et trois pommes si tu viens avec nous.

Dobby : Cool.

Drago : Eh ! Moi aussi je veux des pommes !

Harry : Ouais bah on y peut rien si t'es pommophile. Allez, on y va !

_Les 24 tributs s'agrippent entre eux et en une fraction de seconde, Dobby transplane jusqu'à Poudlard._


	3. Chapitre 03

Le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction parodique. :) J'espère que vous aimerez ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Titre** : Les 76ème Hunger Games de Narnia - Chapitre 03

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

**Poudlard - Entrée du château**

Katniss : Mon Dieu mais c'était violent !

Peeta : _(vomit par terre)_

Pansy : Attend, ce n'est pas toi qui est sensé vomir.

Johanna : C'est des malades ces sorciers ! Et après on dit que moi j'ai un grain ?!

Legolas : Mes cheveux sont tout emmêlés !

Ron : Elle est où la cabane d'Hagrid déjà ?

Harry : Elle est tout en bas de la colline, à environ 25km.

Ron : 'Tain mais c'est de plus en plus loin, bientôt faudra prendre l'avion pour y aller !

Drago : C'est quoi un avion ?

Ginny : J'sais pas, c'est notre père qui n'arrête pas d'en parler.

Katniss : Mais est-ce que c'est à toi qu'il a posé la question ?!

Ginny : Wesh, mais qu'est-ce que tu me cherches ?

Katniss : Mais vas-y ferme tes dents, t'es pas ma pote !

Pansy : Laisse tomber, c'est une Mary-Sue, elle aura forcément le dernier mot.

Katniss : Ah merde.

Ginny :_ (soupir d'exaspération pour simplement avoir le dernier mot)_

Susan : Oui eh bien moi aussi je suis parfaite et je décide que l'on aille à cette foutue cabane !

Tous : Ok.

_Ils marchent en direction de la cabane de Rubeus Hagrid._

Voldemort : C'est pas vrai, on ne peut même pas rigoler avec vous ! Je lance un super jeu qui prend des semaines à se faire et vous vous barrez sans raison ?! Ca me fait penser à la fois où j'ai joué au Monopoly avec Lucius et qu'il a fait son mauvais joueur, comme d'habitude ! Simplement parce que j'avais eu la Rue de la paix et les Champs-Elysées avant lui !

_Ils se retournent tous vers lui._

Ron : Mais comment vous faites pour arriver en touriste à Poudlard comme ça ?

Voldemort : Puisque je ne peux pas transplaner, j'ai décidé de prendre une barque et ramer jusqu'ici.

Tout le monde : ...

Voldemort : Je suis sérieux.

Edmund : Vous êtes moche.

Voldemort :_ (il replace ses lunettes D&G d'un air digne)_ Ne sois pas jaloux de mon charisme.

Cedric-Edward : Comment vous faites pour faire tenir vos lunettes si vous n'avez pas de nez ?

Voldemort : Vous comptez encore vous moquez de moi c'est ça ?! J'utilise un sort pour les faire tenir si tu voulais savoir !

Cedric-Edward : Je voulais.

Katniss : C'est sympa de faire les Hunger Games pour la 145ème fois mais on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Voldemort : Bien sûr que si, vous avez que ça à faire ! On est en Juillet, si je ne vous avais pas réunit ici, vous seriez en train de passer la journée chez vous à vous tourner les pouces ! Tu devrais être reconnaissant Harry, tu ne vois pas ton oncle et ta tante !

Harry : Entre les Dursley et mourir, je choisis les Dursley.

Pansy : Ca m'étonne, je pensais que tu étais suicidophile.

Harry : ...

Drago : Moi en fait, je n'aurais pas été chez moi tout seul, j'aurai été au Bahamas ou à Hawaï avec mes parents.

Voldemort : Cool ta vie. En attendant, ton père était en train de manger des pop-corn en te regardant, prêt à te faire tuer à chaque instant il n'y a même pas cinq minutes.

Drago :_ (se remet à pleurer)_

Peeta : J'avais prévenu, je n'ai plus de mouchoir.

Voldemort : C'est tout de même scandaleux la manière dont tu m'as renié Dobby ! Je t'avais pourtant promit une paire de chaussettes !

Dobby : Dobby s'en fout, il aura une part de lasagnes !

Drago : Tu me passeras une de tes pommes ?

Dobby : Non, va mourir !

Drago : ...

Harry : Ecoute-moi bien Voldemort : je vais encore faire mon ado rebelle et ne pas faire tes jeux bidon ! Et tant pis si ça ne te conviens pas ! _(il sort sa baguette)_

Voldemort : Très bien, tu l'auras voulu._ (il sort sa baguette à son tour)_

Romilda : Harry, fais attention !_ (elle s'accroche à son bras une nouvelle fois)_

Harry : Mais casse-toi !

_Harry pousse Romilda qui tombe par terre et s'assomme sur un caillou._

Cato : Blesser une fille ? J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

Katniss : Dis de la part d'un mec qui tue froidement des enfants sans le moindre regret, c'est assez étonnant.

Cato : Ce n'était pas censé être su. Tu ternis ma réputation, Everdeen !

Katniss : Mais zyva d'où tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ?! Je ne te permets pas wesh !

Victoria : J'ai cru que vous auriez une sexual tension mais en fait, non.

Voldemort : Est-ce que je peux tuer Harry maintenant ?

Hermione : Non._ (elle sort sa baguette)_ Petrificus Totalus !

_Voldemort se fige avant de tomber par terre._

Ron : Décidément, t'aimes bien faire ça.

Hermione : Ouais, c'est classe.

Peter : On peut y aller maintenant ?

Millicent : Mais c'est qui lui ?!

Peter : Je suis là depuis le début !

Edmund : rpz les Pevensie !

Lucy, Susan & Peter : ... Tais-toi, Edmund.

Goyle : J'ai faim.

Johanna : On s'en fout, on y va !

_Ils continuent de marcher jusqu'à la cabane._

Luna : _(chantonne)_ Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que Tu-Sais-Qui n'y est pas. Si Tu-Sais-Qui y était, il nous stupéfixerait.

Tout le monde : ...

Johanna : J'ai eu mon quota de connerie pour la journée.

Ron : Elle est où Romilda ?

Jacob : Elle est toujours à moitié assommée là bas.

Ginny : Ouais eh bien tant mieux !

Harry : Rêve-pas, je ne jetterai pas mon dévolu sur toi.

Ginny : Mais je t'aime depuis que j'ai 10 ans et j'ai déjà réservé une salle des fêtes pour notre mariage qui aura lieu dans 4 ans !

Harry : Quoi ?!

Ginny : J'ai un journal intime avec des "Harry + Ginny = love 5ever" et pleins de petits coeurs !

Bella : Comme sistah Victoria !

Victoria : ...

Ginny : Et j'ai un poster de toi torse-nu dans mon dortoir !

Tout le monde : ...

Drago : Je pourrai le voir ce poster ?

Harry : Sûrement pas !

Pansy : C'est bien gentil tous ces bons sentiments mais est-ce que l'on pourrait entrer dans cette foutue cabane ?

Harry : Je n'y peux rien si tout le monde veut me violer !

Gale : Allez, on entre ! _(il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte)_

Hermione : Et la bienséance, tu connais ?_ (elle frappe à la porte)_

Pansy : Super et maintenant on lui demande s'il veut bien vomir pour nous ?

Hermione : Pourquoi pas ?

Bella : Comment on va lui faire écouter des chansons si on n'a pas de mp3 ?

Ron : Mp quoi ?

Harry : On n'a pas que ça à faire d'en trouver un et de toute façon, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire !

Susan : Alors ?

Harry : Alors quoi ? On fait comme tous les bons héros : on improvise !

Cato : Je suis vraiment avec des cas sociales.

Johanna : Tiens bon, c'est bientôt fini.

Rubeus Hagrid : _(ouvre brutalement la porte tout en tenant une arbalète à la main)_ QUI EST LA ?

Lucy : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Lucy, Peeta & Drago :_ (se mettent à pleurer)_

Hagrid : Ah, c'est vous Harry, Ron et Hermione. Suivis d'une foule de personnes...

Harry : Oui, je sais que ce qu'il va se passer ne va pas vous enchanter mais nous devons le faire pour notre bien !

Hagrid : ...

Millicent : On doit vous faire vomir, pigé ? Maintenant laissez-nous rentrer.

Ron : Cette parodie prend vraiment une tournure bizarre...

Cedric-Edward : Une parodie ?

Ron : Vu toutes les choses insensés qui se produisent, tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas réel ?

Cedric-Edward : Ah bon ? Pour moi, tout est normal.

Ron : ...

Hagrid : Allez, entrez ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe mais je te fais confiance, Harry.

Harry : Encore heureux !_ (il entre)_ Eh mais ! Pourquoi il y a Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Rogue et Slughorn ?!

Slughorn : Bonjour mon enfant.

Rogue : Potter. Je vois avec un immense plaisir que vous avez survécu aux Hunger Games...

Harry : Vous étiez au courant ?! Et comme d'habitude, Dumbledore va dire que vous n'avez rien à voir avec toute cette histoire !

Dumbledore : Harry, le professeur Rogue n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire.

Harry : Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Millicent : Ferme-là et bouge tes grosses fesses, que l'on puisse entrer !

Harry : T'as un problème avec mes magnifiques fesses ?

Ginny : Pas moi.

Harry : ...

_Les 22 autres tributs et Dobby rentrent à leur tour dans la petite cabane._

Lupin : Calme-toi Harry, nous allons tout t'expliquer. Prend du chocolat.

Harry :_ (en prend un carré)_ Merci. Mais d'où vous sortez toutes ces tablettes ?!

Lupin : Y'a des promos chez Carrefour. En plus c'est du Milka !

Pansy : Bon, calme-toi Willy Wonka et explique-nous ce qu'il se passe !

Chourave : Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que l'on était partit du château pour nous rendre à la soirée Projet X d'Hagrid.

Hagrid : C'était le Projet H.

Flitwick : Bref. Nous étions en train de marcher jusqu'à chez lui quand nous avons vu deux élèves de Poufsouffle qui n'avaient pas quitté Poudlard et qui se promenaient dans la forêt interdite.

Bella : Ah, les idiots !

Tout le monde : ...

Slughorn : Nous nous sommes alors avancés et avons voulu leur parler quand Vous-Savez-Qui a surgit de derrière un buisson pour venir vers eux.

Lupin : Tout de suite, je me suis affolé et j'ai sortit mon chocolat si jamais il fallait intervenir ! Mais en fait, nous nous sommes rendus compte que Vous-Savez-Qui leur tenait une conversation amicale.

McGonagall : Nous avons entendu parler vaguement de Jeux auxquels les deux élèves devaient participer. Cinq minutes plus tard, Vous-Savez-Qui avait disparu et les deux Poufsouffle aussi.

Chourave : Pourquoi les élèves de ma maison sont toujours des abrutis ?

Cedric-Edward : Je crois que c'était nous.

Johanna : Sans blague.

Flitwick : En tout cas, nous avons immédiatement alerté le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue. Puis pendant plusieurs semaines, nous nous sommes réunit chez Hagrid pour recueillir les informations de chacun sur ces mystérieux Jeux.

Hagrid : C'était le QG H.

Katniss : Ils ne sont pas si mystérieux que ça, toute l'Amérique du Nord les connait.

Flitwick : Ca l'est pour nous alors no comment !

Dumbledore : Quelques semaines plus tard, nous avons découvert que Voldemort voulait reconstituer les anciens Jeux nommés Hunger Games qui se déroulaient à l'époque dans la ville de Panem.

Katniss : Ouais enfin à l'époque, c'était y'a un an.

Ron : Et quand vous avez su ça, vous avez fait quoi ?

Dumbledore : Rien, on ne savait pas où c'était. Du coup on a reporté le Projet H à aujourd'hui.

Ron : ...

Harry : Eh bien nous savons comment détruire la prophétie de Ljubaknama qui nous lit au 76ème Hunger Games !

Lupin : Alors faîte-le ! Et ensuite on ira tous manger du chocolat !

Hermione : Mais c'est assez difficile... Nous devons jouer une chanson et...

Hagrid : Rien de plus simple, j'ai une flûte si vous voulez !_ (il prend ladite flûte et la tend à Harry)_

Hermione : Nous devons vous faire vomir.

Hagrid : QUOI ?!

Harry : Désolé Hagrid mais c'est ce qui est écrit.

Ron : Qui sait jouer de la flûte ?

Legolas : Moi !

Drago : Ah ouais ?

Legolas : Oui, je suis un elfe et donc je suis très proche de la nature. Je passe mes journées à moitié nu à créer des habits de feuilles et danser avec mes autres amis les elfes.

Tout le monde : ...

Legolas : Et je parle aux arbres aussi. Ils sont très gentils.

Pansy : Bon, passez-lui cette satanée flûte !

Harry :_ (lui donne)_

Hagrid : Il en est hors de question ! De toute façon, vous n'y arriverez pas !

Ron : Ah oui ? Pas même si on vous chante ça ?

Hagrid : Chantez quoi ?

Legolas :_ (il se met à jouer de la flûte)_

Tous les tributs et Dobby : DINGUE DINGUE DINGUE DINGUE DINGUE DINGUE DE TOI, NABI-NABILA ! JE SUIS FOU DE TOI, NABI-NABILA !

Hagrid : AAAAH NON, ARRETEZ !

Tous les tributs et Dobby : J'N'AVAIS VRAIMENT PAS PREVU CA, NABI-NABILA ! MAIS C'EST PLUS FORT QUE MOI, NABI-NABILA !

Flitwick, Slughorn et Chourave : _(essayent de devenir sourd en se cognant contre les meubles)_

Ginny : ALLEZ, UNE AUTRE !

Tous les tributs et Dobby : LAISSE-MOI ETRE CELUI QUI PARTAGE TA VIE ! ETRE CELUI A QUI TU TE CONFIES !

Dumbledore et McGonagall : _(tentent de se suicider)_

Tous les tributs et Dobby : JE SAURAIS PRENDRE SOIN DE TOI ! LAISSE MOI MA CHANCE, TU VERRAS !

Rogue : Arrêtez, c'est un supplice !

Tous les tributs et Dobby : IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY ! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY !

Rogue et Lupin :_ (tombent dans les pommes)_

Tous les tributs et Dobby : EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN FORWARD TO THE WEEK END ! PARTYIN' PARTYIN' YEAH ! PARTYIN' PARTYIN' YEAH ! FUN, FUN, FUN, FUN, LOOKIN FORWARD TO THE WEEK END !

Hagrid :_ (vomit avant de faire un malaise)_

Tous les tributs et Dobby : OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !

Jacob : Ca c'est une bonne chose de faîte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il reste ?

Hermione : On doit danser la macarena en faisant trois tours de table !

Tous les tributs et Dobby :_ (dansent autour de la table)_ Jhuhsudigjcfbfhcixnguinsdsvi d, EEEEEH MACARENA !

Millicent : Goyle, arrête de me marcher sur le pied !

Cedric-Edward : Bella, c'est dans l'autre sens !

Harry : Ilfdsjfsnfindbdrhd.

Ron : Mvsuidnifusniufvnsdg.

Luna : Pvdhighvdsivhqs.

Tout les tributs et Dobby : EEEEEH MACARENA !

_Trois tours de table plus tard..._

Harry : Maintenant, nous devons manger un de ces biscuits en entier.

Hermione : Aïe, ça se corse !

Ron : C'est impossible, il doit mettre du plomb dedans !

Hermione : Peut-être mais on doit essayer.

Drago : Vous savez quoi ? Vous essayez tous les trois pendant que nous on se remet de la danse.

Cato : Bonne idée.

Harry : Pas question, on prend un biscuit chacun !

Katniss : Roooh mais arrête de faire ton ado rebelle et dépressif !

Harry :_ (il donne un biscuit à tous)_ Allez, on essaie ! Vous voulez détruire cette prophétie, oui ou non ?

Bella : Non, c'était marrant je trouve !

Tout le monde : ...

Pansy : Tuez-la.

Millicent : Ouais, on a attendu depuis bien trop longtemps.

Peeta : Essayons de rester calme, mes amis, et gardons un climat de paix.

Cato : Moi je veux bien le tuer, celui-là !

Peeta : Traître.

Ginny : MANGEZ !

_Prient de panique face à la colère de Mary-S... Ginny, les tributs et Dobby s'empressent de porter le biscuit à leur bouche._

Lucy : Je crois que je me suis cassée une dent.

Drago : Seulement une ?

Edmund : Je préfère les loukoums.

Peeta : Ce n'est pas possible, je n'arriverai pas à l'avaler !

Legolas : Cela ne vaut pas la douceur des elfes.

Tout le monde : _(recrache)_

Johanna : C'est impossible !

Goyle : Moi je trouve ça très bon.

Tout le monde : ...

Hermione : On dirait qu'il va réussir à l'avaler !

Ron : Vas-y Goyle, tu peux le faire !

Tout le monde : Ouais, vas-y Goyle, tu vas y arriver !

Musique spectaculaire : _(est spectaculaire)_

Goyle : _(avale le biscuit sans problème avant d'en prendre un autre)_

Katniss : C'est fini ? La prophétie est détruite ?

Hermione : J'espère.

Cato : Bon, c'était cool. Maintenant, je me casse. _(il part)_

Johanna : Mais reviens, on ne sait pas si ça a marché !

Luna : Il ne se passe rien.

Pansy : Je l'avais dit que cette contre-prophétie était stupide !

Harry : Mais vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Qu'il y ait un nuage de fumée suivit de plusieurs explosions sous une musique sensationnel ?

Tout le monde : Oui.

Legolas : Ils auraient dû mettre la musique de Star Wars !

Millicent : Ferme-la et retourne dans ta forêt, toi.

Ron : Peut-être que Vous-Savez-Qui va frapper à la porte et nous annoncer qu'on a détruit la prophétie.

Personne derrière la porte :_ (frappe)_

Tout le monde : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Personne derrière la porte : Laissez-moi entrer, c'est Romilda !

Tout le monde sauf Ginny : Ouf.

Ginny : Ne faites pas ça !

Katniss : Faites-le.

Ginny : Tu tiens vraiment à me pousser à bout ?

Katniss : Pourquoi pas ?

Harry :_ (ouvre la porte)_

Romilda : HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! _(elle lui saute dans les bras)_

Harry : AU VIOOOL !

Hermione : Fallait bien que ça te tombe dessus un jour.

Gale : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Personne derrière la porte :_ (frappe)_

Katniss : Cato a décidé de revenir ?_ (ouvre)_

Voldemort : Coucou.

Tout le monde : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Voldemort : Bordel, mes oreilles !

Susan : Ah oui, ça vous en avez encore, autant pour nous.

Peter : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Voldemort : Mangez des nuggets et des pattes au ketchup avec mon cher ami, Albus Dumbledore.

Tout le monde : ...

Voldemort : Mais non, je suis venu pour vous, bande d'abrutis !

Cedric-Edward : Ah, tout s'explique.

Voldemort : Sérieusement, pourquoi avez-vous détruit la prophétie ? Mon jeu était trop bien !

Harry : Ca a marché alors ?!

Voldemort : Ben ouais.

Tout le monde : WOOOHOOO !

Voldemort : Par contre, je pourrais savoir pourquoi vos professeurs sont à moitié assomés ?

Drago : Je ne pense pas que vous aillez envie de savoir.

Voldemort : Ne me sous-estime pas, j'ai vu des choses dans ma vie qui te traumatiserait à vie.

Edmund : Comme à chaque fois que vous vous regardez dans un miroir ?

Voldemort : Oui effectivement, je suis effrayé par ma beauté.

Tout le monde : ...

Harry : Bon...

Jacob : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Voldemort : On joue au Monopoly ?

Tout le monde : Ouais !

Voldemort : _(il sort un Monopoly d'on ne sait où)_ Je prends le chien !

Ron : Bah bien sûr, prenez le meilleur pion aussi !

Cato : Moi je prends la voiture comme ça je peux tous vous rouler dessus mouahahah !

Katniss : Ben Cato, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Cato : J'sais pas... J'crois que je suis revenu.

Katniss : Ah, ok.

_Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cato, Katniss, Drago et Johanna s'emparent d'un pion et commencent à jouer._

Legolas : Eh, il n'y a pas assez de pions ! Qu'est-ce que l'on fait nous ?

Voldemort : Vous attendez dans un coin et vous nous foutez la paix.

Ginny : C'est injuste !

Katniss : Ahah, justice !

Ginny : ...

Lucy : J'ai trouvé un Cluedo !

Ginny : Je suis Mademoiselle Rose !

Katniss : Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur Mademoiselle Rose ?

Ginny : Non ?

Peeta : Chut, nous n'avons pas envie de savoir !

Katniss : On ne peut même plus rigoler...

Drago : Weasley, t'es chez moi et avec un hôtel dans la Rue de la paix, ça te fera 200 000 francs !

Ron : Mais j'ai pas assez d'argent !

Drago : Ca ne m'étonne pas, toi et ton unique maison dans la Rue Lecourbe...

Ron : Mais je ne joue jamais à ce jeu !

Drago : Moi non plus mais tu avoueras que nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs. Vois-tu, j'ai le sens des affaires. Comme dirait mon cher père...

Voldemort : Mais fermez-la, c'est moi qui est le plus d'argent en attendant !

Harry : Parce que vous trichez ! Vous m'avez volé un billet de 50 000 quand je ne regardais pas !

Voldemort : Tu deviens fou, mon pauvre.

Johanna : Fermez vos dents et lancez ce foutu dé !

_Ils continuent de jouer dans une cordiale. Au bout d'une heure, Hagrid et les autres professeurs se réveillent et ils fêtent tous ensemble le Projet H._

**Fin.**


End file.
